


May It Grow

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Ficlet, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Modern Era, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Retsu gives Momo a gentle confrontation and she asks her foster father some questions in an effort to get closer to him.





	May It Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Retsu Unohana does not verbally express her disappointment. Her chin drops. Her fingers lace together. Her smile tightens. Momo knows her nonverbal disappointment signs and searches for an escape. Squirming in her chair will just draw more attention. Avoiding her knowing stare makes her feel guiltier. 

“Is something wrong with Juushiro and Shunsui?” Her tone is not accusational even as she stiffens in her chair. “I've been receiving phone calls, expressing concern that you're uncomfortable here.”

A house has never been more inviting between the meals, snacks, encouragement to explore, invitations for cooking, and the slowly building trust. 

“I'm not uncomfortable,” she mumbles. “Am I in trouble?”

“Nobody’s in trouble.” Her smile relaxes. “I just want to make sure that you feel comfortable happy and safe living here. Does this have anything to do with Toshiro?”

Pretending she's tired doesn’t work anymore. Remaining quiet will just extend their meeting. 

Toshiro doesn't notice her anymore. Somehow, he begins quietly preferring their foster parents. Momo still knows his routine but isn't supposed to interfere. Pretending and remaining quiet are tossed aside as she recounts her mounting frustrations. 

Retsu's disappointment transforms into curiosity. She listens without interruption or questions. Once she catches her breath, she leans forward, eyebrows arching ever so slightly. 

“Toshiro must form relationships with other people. Its both unrealistic and unhealthy to believe he would just need one person forever. He doesn't love you any less because he's exploring new friendships and parental bonds. Toshiro still needs you but needs you how a little brother needs his big sister. You might not like it right now but will learn to enjoy the newfound freedom.” 

Her frustration shrinks but does not disappear. “I want to like Juushiro and Shunsui.” 

“Juushiro and Shunsui will never ‘make’ you love them or even like them. I've seen people exhaust themselves attempting to hurry love. I advise parents against forcing love through cooking, kisses, or whatever nurturing is preferred. It must happen naturally.” 

“I'll try,” she promises. “I'll try and like them.” 

“Juushiro and Shunsui would like that very much. I just ask that you not rush things – remember, it must grow naturally.” 

-

Momo waits until the cabinets begin slamming open and closed before she approaches the kitchen. Shunsui’s hair has been wrapped into a tight bun. Flour has been sprinkled over the counter and dusts the floor. Sweeping without asking – doing any chores without being asked always won her favor with Mister Aizen, but she doubts this will work the same here. Her toe creeps over the line, into the kitchen. Shunsui glances up with a welcoming smile, gesturing her closer with a flour covered hand. 

“I'm always welcoming helpers in the kitchen,” he says. “I just have some rules: wash hands, wear gloves, and keep long hair pulled back.” 

She practically tiptoes over to the sink. “Could I ask something?” 

“You’re always allowed to ask us questions,” he pauses. “We might not answer a question but will always give a reason for that. Now, whats your question?” 

“How come you're a foster parent?”

Shunsui digs through a drawer until he finds a bright pink flowered apron. He slips it over his head and ties it without difficulty before throwing her an apron. Momo waits until his back is turned before trying to dust the flour off. 

“I always loved children but was uncertain whether I wanted my own. I dated several people with both positive and negative experiences and became an uncle when my brother had a daughter, Nanao,” he begins. “I won't discuss what happened to my brother and sister-in-law. I won't discuss the person I became following their passing.”

Shunsui squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. His voice remains stable. “Juushiro always says I'm his sunshine, but in those days, it was the opposite. I was a complete mess while he was the sunshine trying to maintain balance. Following the funeral, their final will and testaments were read, naming me as legal guardian. Was I either unable or unwilling to accept guardianship then she would be placed into foster care.” 

“What was it like?” 

“Raising Nanao was extremely difficult because we transitioned from cool fun uncle and niece into guardian and ward. I still wanted to be her uncle while being expected to give her boundaries and rules. Juushiro went from my best friend to partner and eventually my husband. Nanao expressed interest in having younger siblings and we explored the potential routes to have a child. Unfortunately, Juushiro's unable to have children due to his illness and once we learned that, we decided to search for other possibilities.” 

“How come you didn't adopt any?” 

“Some children were returned to their parents. Sometimes, children were transitioned into another home. We’ve done our best to maintain contact with our foster children over the years because we want nothing more than to see them flourish both inside and outside our home.”

Momo fusses with her apron strings. “Miss Retsu explained their goal once. It isn't always possible, but she wants the children returned to their homes.” 

“I've never heard her complain regarding her work. I did ask her once: how do people view your work? Retsu explained it feels like everyone is always angry and working against them. I’ve never seen it like that, though. What do you think about her work?” 

Sometimes, houses like Mister Aizen's are terrible, but she cannot explain what makes it terrible. Shunsui waits for her answer, but she turns towards the sink, turns on the hot water, and shoves her hands beneath it without so much as a flinch.

**Author's Note:**

> I've some rather unsettling news to share: my sister decided to leave a domestic violence situation following seventeen years together. I do not exaggerate in saying my brother-in-law has destroyed her relationships with her family. I have a lot of unaddressed anger and hurt towards her, which will remain unaddressed as he has begun stalking our family. 
> 
> I've been updating my professors as the situation grows. I have a meeting with our Title IX investigator on Tuesday. A court date has been set, which I will be attending. Thank you so much for putting up with this writer's messy life. I appreciate you guys more than you will ever know.


End file.
